jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Lodge (chapter)
|image = |main = Jurassic Park (novel) |start = |end = |date = 1989-??-?? |time = ? |previous = The Grid |next = Control X }} In the chapter Lodge, Dr. Alan Grant and Donald Gennaro enter the Visitor Center where they reunite with the Murphy children, but Grant stays behind to combat the Velociraptors inside the center. Plot The survivors inside the Safari Lodge listen intently to the radio for any commutation from Tim Murphy, but there has still been no word from the boy to the point that his grandfather, John Hammond, wonders about Timmy's whereabouts. A bedridden Dr. Ian Malcolm replies that he does not know and notes that Velociraptors trying to get inside the lodge are ugly. Hammond further wonders who could have predicted that Jurassic Park would result in a disaster, to which Dr. Ellie Sattler responds noting that Malcolm did. Malcolm then proceeds into another delirious rant where he scolds John Hammond for believing that he could take control of nature rather than continue to be at mercy of it and that he can never control it. Hammond in turn ignores him and continues to wonder about Tim's whereabouts as well as those of Dr. Alan Grant. Grant attempts to enter the Visitor Center through its rear door that he previously used to leave the building twenty minutes when he went to restore the park's power, but finds that it is locked because it is a security door and its lock has been reactivated due to the return of the power. Grant decides to go through the front doors next and goes to the kitchen where he last left the Murphy children, though the children are nowhere to be found. He then goes up the stairs but encounters a closed area that requires a security card to unlock, a card that Grant does not have. He then hears the raptors in the hallway. It is revealed that the room Tim and his sister Lex entered is the Nursery they had previous entered in the chapter "The Tour". They also encounter the Velociraptor infant from said chapter. After hopping onto Tim, the infant then hops to Lex when she approaches the young raptor. Lex notices that as she holds the infant raptor it begins to rub against her neck like it is scared. Lex passes the raptor back to Tim and the infant begins making various vocalizations and is unable to keep still. Soon the adult Velociraptors enter the room as the door did not close behind the Murphy kids when they entered the room. While the Velociraptor pack enters the nursery one by one, Tim quickly thinks of a way to distract them: the infant. He throws the young Velociraptor near the adults of its species and goes further into the nursery in search of a door that leaves the area taking Lex with him. But unexpectedly, one of the Velociraptor adults attacks the younger individual with the second adult proceeding to do the same when the juvenile is still in the other raptor's jaws, resulting in the two adults fighting over the infant while its still alive, squealing in pain. They continue to fight over the baby even after it has died. His diversion having failed, Tim finds an unlocked door that leads to a laboratory and he and his sister run through the room, the raptors following in pursuit. He then finds another door at the back of the laboratory which sets off an alarm and leads to a corridor whose lights flicker. In the corridor, Tim sees a door with a blue biohazard sign and proceeds to slam into it to get through it. But when he does, the door opens to reveal Dr. Alan Grant and Donald Gennaro. Two minutes after encountering the locked door, Dr. Grant realized he could get past it by looting the dead security guard in the lobby for a security card. Following the sounds of the raptors in the hallway, he deducted that the kids were present nearby when he found the two adult Velociraptors fighting over the infant. Though they are reunited, their reunion is cut short by the advancing raptor pack who have become more hesitant due to the arrival of more humans. Grant tells Gennaro to take the Murphy children to the Control Room while he deals with the raptor pack himself. Gennaro follows Alan's order and he and the kids enter a glass door near to them just as the raptors enter the room. Alan takes a glance at the door and sees Gennaro shaking his head, meaning that there is no door to the Control Room beyond the one they had just used until Alan finds a solution to deal with the raptors inside the building. Alan slowly leads the raptor pack, now fully inside the room, away from Gennaro and the Murphy kids. He sees the door the blue biohazard sign that Tim recently used and slams through it into the laboratory, with an idea in mind. He runs directly to the hatchery, though after doing so the pack enters as well in search of Grant, so he crouches and goes to the back of the laboratory. He looks up to see a metal hood that Grant remembers contained deadly toxins and after several attempts opens the hood. He then sees a dish made of glass nearby containing syringes that one closer inspection contain a small amount of a green fluid. Alan proceeds to take one of them, pulling its cap off with his teeth. He remembers that some dinosaurs, such as the oviraptors and dromaeosaurs, were long believed to steal eggs just like how certain modern birds eat the eggs of other birds. Since these dinosaur groups are small carnivores, he had always assumed that Velociraptor shared the same behavior. Next, Grant grabs a football size egg from the hatchery and injects the substance inside the syringe into the egg, giving it a faint blue glow. Afterward, Grant ducks down underneath the hatchery table where he rolls the egg towards the raptors searching for him. The sound of the egg rolling alerts the raptors, but they continue their search of Dr. Grant and the egg stops only yards away from the nearest member of the pack. Alan proceeds to do the same process again with another of the hatchery's eggs and it manages to rest at the foot of one of the raptors, though the egg fails to distract the Velociraptor completely and the raptor continues to search the area with its fellow packmates just after it inspects Grant's trap. Dr. Grant repeats his tactic a third time to a successful result. Unlike the previous two, he rolls the third of the dinosaur eggs he has inject in a very fast manner akin to a bowling ball. The rattling it makes on the floor fully catches the attention of one of the Velociraptors who chases it out of instinct and clamps down on the poisoned egg. As the Velociraptor eats the egg, Alan looks down from underneath the table to watch the raptor, though this in turn allows him to be spotted by the dinosaur he wanted to observe from across the room. The raptor then strides toward him, but as it does so the poison takes effect, causing the carnivore to collapse on the floor where its tail suffers from heavy spasms and foam produces from its mouth. Though Grant has managed to take down one of the raptors, he is not satisfied by how it is not dying fast. He nearly grabs another egg to inject when he notices that the two remaining members of the pack have frozen in place as they hear the sounds of their dying comrade. One by one the two healthy members of the pack move toward their dying comrade. The second raptor inspects the dying member of its species before it proceeds to bite the hind leg of its fallen pack mate causing the dying raptor to bite down on the neck of its attacker in retaliation. A brief fight ensues between the dying Velociraptor and the raptor that attacked it, the latter trying to eat its dying fellow pack member while its still alive. The fight ends when the attacking Velociraptor simply turning away from what it had attacked, apparently due to the dying raptor being too much of a hassle. It instead goes for one of the eggs that Grant had previously rolled onto the ground. Unlike the first raptor that was poisoned, the effects of the toxic eggs occur immediately. In its fall to the floor, the downed raptor knocks over a table containing dozens of eggs to the misfortune of Dr. Grant. With only one syringe left and with so many eggs rolling on the floor, Grant figures he has to find another way to kill the last remaining raptor. This last raptor later spots Dr. Grant and begins to search the tables, cautiously, as it is now alone. Grant responds by slowly moving left of the room. Alan feels the radio in his pocket when he crouches, which gives him an idea. He uses the radio to contact the survivors in the Safari Lodge and receives Ellie. Over the radio, Grant commands her to simply talk before he pushes the device he was using across the floor. The raptor soon becomes curious of the radio that is emitting the sound of Ellie calling for Alan to respond. Its body turned towards the radio and away from Grant, Grant injects his last syringe into the tail of the raptor's tail that is only just above him. The raptor reacts violently to being injected and knocks over the table that Grant was hiding under. Its prey now exposed, the raptor then kicks Grant, its sharp sickle-clawed toe cutting Alan's shoulder. It follows with a second kick directed at the radio, destroying it, before making another kick at Alan that pins him to one of the hatchery's walls. The Velociraptor almost makes a fourth kick, but instead falls backward and foam produces from its mouth as a result of the poison in its body taking effect. With all members of the pack having been killed. Gennaro and the Murphy childern enter the room, though Grant initially signels them to stay back from the dying Velociraptor. Afterward, Gennaro helps Grant back up on his feet and the four of them proceed to run to the Control Roon.